Untitled
by extremediva19
Summary: This is a short pwp Jeremy/Tyler fic from Tylers pov. My 1st Vampire Diaries fic so probably ooc.
1. Chapter 1

Tyler kicks a branch out of his way as he wonders for the fourth time why he's out here in the

stupid woods alone. Feeling restless he picks up his pace and glares at the nearly full moon, blaming the too bright light for keeping him awake. Hearing a noise up ahead Tyler slows down, curious to see who else is out here. Jeremy slowly stumbles into view making Tyler stop and turn his anger on him. _Probably out here trying to hook up with Vicki. _Itching for a fight Tyler stalks over startling Jeremy into stopping. "What are you doing out here?

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jeremy asks with that cocky little smirk.

Tyler glares and moves closer, catching the faint scent of smoke and beer and..something. Tilting his

head Tyler inches closer, and closer still, barely even noticing Jeremy's confused look.

"I'm too damn tired to fight tonight, Tyler." Jeremy says, moving to walk around him. He let's out an annoyed "Hey!" When Tyler cuts him off but Tyler barely notices, backing him up against a tree, chasing that elusive scent. It's not until he's got Jeremy crowded up against the tree that he realizes it's just Jeremy. Tyler slowly breathes him in from neck to shoulder before pulling back enough to look at him. Seeing the slightly wide eyes staring back at him he cant help but smirk before leaning in to nip at his bottom lip.

"What ever game you're playing? I'm not interested" Jeremy finally unfreezes enough to reach out and push him away, swallowing hard when Tyler doesn't even budge.

"Liar" Tyler whispers, leaning back in and pausing. Waiting. Jeremy's breath warming his lips. Jeremy makes a strangled gasp that goes straight to Tylers cock before closing the distance.

Tyler takes control of the kiss instantly, left hand tangling in his hair, right hand gripping his hip to keep him where he wants him. Tyler groans into the kiss, shifting forward that last inch to rub against him. Loving the way Jeremy moans and drops his head back. Tyler kisses and nips his way down Jeremy's neck, hating and loving the growing need for _moremoremore _"Touch me" He growls out.

Sighing when Jeremy instantly slides trembling hands under his shirt to slide up his chest, gliding around to pull him closer. Tyler nibbles his ear, humming his approval, before giving it a tug.

Alarm bells are going off in his head, trying to remind him that he hates Jeremy, that he wants Vicki. But it's so far under the cloud of want that he barely notices, dragging Jeremy back into a kiss as he reaches down to tug open his pants.

"Whoa. Wait.." Jeremy gasps out trying again to push Tyler back.

Tyler ignores him, spinning Jeremy around and pinning him against the tree. _Closer. Gotta get closer. _He thinks, dragging Jeremy's hands up above his head.

"Tyler, what the hell?" Jeremy yelps.

"Shhh" Tyler presses against him full bodied, resting his lips on his neck and breathing him in.

"Jesus do you ever take no for an" Jeremy yelps in surprise when Tyler gives his neck a sharp nip.

"Scared Gilbert?" Tyler taunts, rocking his hips.

"I'm not afraid of you Tyler" Jeremy growls back.

"No?" Tyler asks, yanking Jeremy's pants open. Laughing softly when Jeremy curses and arches up to meet his hand. Both of them moaning when Tyler finally gets a hand around his hard length, giving it a long, slow pump. Tyler leans his head against his shoulder and he slides his hand up and down, giving a little twist on every up stroke, gathering precome. Letting out a curse he let's him go, nearly ripping his pants in his haste to get them open. Shoving them down, he sucks his own finger into his mouth, slicking it up as much as he can.

"Shit..Damn it Tyler" Jeremy tries to jerk his hands down, to turn back around, only to arch back into a moan at the first glide of slick finger. "Shit, Ty, Cant" Tyler slips another finger in, angling and finally hearing a string of curses from Jeremy when he hits his sweet spot.

Tilting his head he laughs softly in his ear "Like that?" He taunts

"Shut up" Jeremy moans, rocking back on his fingers.

Pulling back Tyler spits on his fingers before giving him three, slowly working him open, fighting back the need to just take. Unable to hold back anymore he slips free of Jeremy and spits in his palm, slicking himself as much as he can with spit and precome, moaning at the first taste of _ThankYouGod _friction. Shoving both their pants down as far as they can go, he knees Jeremy's legs open, Rubbing the head of his cock over his tight hole, before freezing. He can still feel Jeremy trembling in his arms, can practically taste his confusion. "Say it Jere, I need you to say it"

He whispers in his ear, coaxing, he refuses to call it begging.

Jeremy whimpers, leaning his head hard against the tree. "Do it" He whispers back.

Tyler barely holds back from thrusting full length inside him, gritting his teeth and slowly pressing in. Jeremy arches back, whole body stretching up to his toes as Tyler fills him, making Tyler wish he'd stripped him naked so he could see all of him. Bottoming out Tyler stops, teeth clenched tight, head pressed tight to Jeremy's shoulder. "Jeremy?"

"Damn it, Tyler. I'm not a girl. Fuck me!" He demands.

Huffing a laugh Tyler takes him at his word, pulling back and slamming home. Gripping his hip tight he fucks into him hard and fast, angling his hips searching for just the right angle to make him scream. Hearing Jeremy's startled shout he holds him tighter and drives him relentlessly towards orgasm. Finally letting go of Jeremy's wrists he grips both hips, moaning when Jeremy braces both hands against the tree and fucks back to meet him. Relishing every gasp and moan spilling from his lips. "Ty..Tyler..Fuck Ty" Jeremy moans out, rocking back harder and dropping his head back.

"Come on, Jere" Tyler mouths against his neck, unable to stop sucking and bitting. The need to mark him urging him on. "Mine" He says into his shoulder, hips thrusting harder at the words.

Growling when Jeremy bites down on his bottom lip and shakes his head in denial, he grips his hips tighter, a thrill shooting through him knowing there will be bruises in the shape of his fingers.

"Mine" He insists, hips pumping as hard as he can, teeth scoring another mark.

"Yours" Jeremy gasps out seconds before bowing back, Tylers name shouting from his lips.

Tyler moans as Jeremy locks down around him, leaning in and biting down hard as he gives a long hard thrust and comes inside him.

He loses track of how long they stay there, held together as close as they can get before Jeremy is nudging him back, dragging his pants up. Both are silent as they adjust their clothes, neither knowing what to think, what to say. When the silence drags on too long Tyler swallows hard and looks up at him. "Jeremy"

"Don't" Jeremy cuts him off. "I just want to go to bed."

Tyler panics when Jeremy moves to walk away, strangled denial caught in his throat, he catches Jeremy's arm drawing him back. He doesn't know what to say, just stands there frozen, staring at his swollen lip and marked neck. Jeremy must see something in his eyes because he leans down and kisses him. Soft, slow. "I cant regret it." Tyler whispers into the kiss.

"Neither can I" Jeremy admits, "I need time to think about this"

Tyler nods and let's him go. Knowing deep down that whatever it takes he'll have Jeremy again _and Vicki better not ever touch whats mine. _


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy slips quietly into his room and closes the door, head dropping back with a thud. Cursing himself and Tyler_**fucking**_Lockwood, he drags his clothes off and crawls into bed. _**What the hell was I thinking?**_Dragging his hands through his hair, he fists them tightly, eyes squeezing shut.

_Tyler stalks towards him angrily_

Eyes opening wide Jeremy gasps, arousal singing through his body. "Oh no no no" He whispers, eyes slipping closed.

_"What are you doing out here?" Tyler demands._

_**Let it eat at him for a change. **__Jeremy smirks. "Wouldn't you like to know." He tilts his head, eyebrow inching up as he waits for Tyler to hit him with a come back...or just to hit him. Something other than stare at him. Smirk slowly slipping away Jeremy sighs. _

_"I'm too damn tired to fight tonight, Tyler." Jeremy says, stepping around him only to be cut off. "Hey!" __**What the hell is his problem? **__He wonders as Tyler backs him up against a tree, hands on the tree at both side of his waist. Jeremy's breath catches in his throat when Tyler leans in, breathing him in. Jeremy doesn't move, stay put vibes coming off Tyler in waves._

_Tyler finally backs up enough to look him in the eye and smirks. __**Fucking**__ smirks. Before leaning in and nipping his bottom lip. _

_"What ever game you're playing? I'm not interested" He says, unfreezing enough to reach out and push him away, swallowing hard when Tyler doesn't even budge. __**God he's strong. When did he get so strong?**_

_"Liar" Tyler whispers, leaning back in and pausing. Waiting._

_Jeremy can feel Tylers breath on his lips, see the dare in his eyes. He makes a strangled gasp and closes the distance even as he calls himself a fool. Tyler takes control of the kiss instantly, left hand tangling in his hair, right hand gripping his hip to keep him where he wants him. Jeremy tells himself he'll stop this any second now. Denies loving the feel of Tylers hands holding him still, Tylers mouth dominating his. __**Any second now**__. He thinks. But then Tyler groans into the kiss, shifting forward that last inch to rub against him, and Jeremy's moaning and offering up his neck before he can stop himself. __**Feels so good. **__He thinks as Tyler kisses and nips his way down his neck._

_"Touch me" Tyler demands. _

_Jeremy obeys instantly, eager to get his hands on his bare skin. Biting his lip he slides his hands over Tylers rock hard abs, up his chest, reaching around to pull him closer. Pleasure singing through him at Tylers hum of approval. Breath gasping out as Tylers teeth tug at his ear. _

_**Shouldn't be doing this. Such a jerk. Oh God, bite harder. Vicki! I should be with- Back to the neck. Go back. **__Tyler drags him back into a kiss. __**Close enough**__. He thinks, sucking on Tylers bottom lip before jerking away when Tyler reaches for his pants. _

_"Whoa. Wait.." Jeremy gasps out trying again to push Tyler back. Gasping when Tyler spins him around and pushes him against the tree, hands pinned above his head. "Tyler, what the hell?" He yelps, trying to pull his hands free. _

_"Shhh" Tyler presses against him full bodied, resting his lips on his neck and breathing him in, making a shiver race up his spine._

_"Jesus do you ever take no for an" Jeremy yelps in surprise when Tyler gives his neck a sharp nip. _

_"Scared Gilbert?" Tyler taunts, rocking his hips._

_"I'm not afraid of you Tyler" Jeremy growls back._

"Oh God." Jeremy whispers, sliding his hand down his stomach to fist his cock, fucking slowly into his fist. Head tipping back he whimpers, rolling his head to the side. Wanting. **Needing**. Tylers mouth back on his neck.

_"No?" Tyler asks, yanking his pants open._

_Jeremy curses, arching up to meet his hands, cursing more when he hears Tylers laugh. He cant hold back the moan when Tyler fists his cock, giving it a long, slow pump. Tyler leans his head against his shoulder and slides his hand up and down, giving a little twist on every up stroke, gathering pre-come. Tyler curses and pulls away. __**No no no. You cant stop! **_

_Tylers zipper is loud in the silence making Jeremys heart skip, nerves hitting hard as reality set's in. "Shit..Damn it Tyler" Jeremy tries to jerk his hands down, to turn back around, only to arch back into a moan at the first glide of slick finger. "Shit, Ty, Cant" Tyler slips another finger in. __**To soon. **__Jeremy thinks just as Tyler changes angles and pleasure shoots through him, curses falling from his lips like praise._

_Tyler tilts his head and laughs softly in his ear. "Like that?" He taunts_

_"Shut up" Jeremy moans, rocking back on his fingers._

_Pulling back Tyler spits on his fingers before giving him three, slowly working him open, drawing gasps and moans from him. He doesn't have long to enjoy it before Tylers pulling away, spitting into his palm. Jeremy knows whats coming, feels a surge of fear mixing with the need as Tyler shoves both their pants down as far as they can go. Jeremy bites down on his lip when Tyler knees his legs open, rubs his cock over his hole. __**Big. Oh God. **__Jeremy trembles with nerves and need. Eyes closed tight as he waits. _

_"Say it Jere, I need you to say it" Tyler whispers in his ear._

_**Oh you bastard. **__Jeremy whimpers letting his head drop against the tree. __**Gonna make me say it. Make me... **__"Do it" He whispers back._

_Jeremy arches back, whole body stretching up to his toes as Tyler fills him, stretching him open. _

_"Jeremy" Tyler asks, voice rough with need and restraint._

_"Damn it, Tyler. I'm not a girl. Fuck me!" He demands._

"Mmm Fuck me" Jeremy moans, spit-slick finger sliding into his still slick hole, fucking into his tight fist.

_Huffing a laugh Tyler takes him at his word, pulling back and slamming home. Gripping his hip tight he fucks into him hard and fast, hips angling just right drawing a startled shout from him. Tyler holds him tighter driving him relentlessly towards orgasm. Jeremy moans, half loss, half pleasure when Tyler finally releases his hands. Bracing both hands against the tree he fucks back to meet him. Tylers groans urging him on, gasps and moans spilling from his lips. _

_"Ty..Tyler..Fuck Ty" Jeremy moans out, rocking back harder and dropping his head back._

_"Come on, Jere" Tyler mouths against his neck, sucking and biting, up and down the side. "Mine" He says into his shoulder, hips thrusting harder at the words._

_Jeremy bites his lip and shakes his head, denying the thrill that zings through him at the claim. He gasps, pleasure spiking when Tyler growls, hands tightening on his hips. He knows there will be bruises later. Tylers fingers marking him for __**days**__. _

_"Mine." Tyler insists, Fucking into him harder, teeth biting down on his neck. _

"Yours" Jeremy gasps out. Face burried in his pillow to muffle his scream as he comes apart.

_Jeremy nudges him back, reaching out shakily to pull up his clothes. __**What have we done? What does it **_**mean**_**? What about Vicki?**__ He can see Tyler starting to panic from the corner of his eye, swallowing hard and looking up at him and he panics. __**Shut him up! **_

_"Jeremy" _

_"Don't" Jeremy cuts him off. __**Don't let him talk. Don't let him tell you that it was nothing. That it was something. God don't let him talk. **__"I just want to go to bed." He says stepping away._

_He doesn't know what to do when Tyler drags him back. He has an insane urge to throw him to the ground and cover his mouth so he cant say anything. Only Tyler doesn't seem to know what to say either, eyes jumping from mark to mark, hand gripping his wrist tight. __**More bruises**__. His mind whispers. __**He thinks he hurt me**__. He realizes, panic easing away. Eyes softening he leans down and kisses him, slow and tender. Ignoring the whisper at the back of his mind saying this will make it that much harder later. _

_"I cant regret it." Tyler whispers into the kiss._

_"Neither can I" Jeremy admits, "I need time to think about this" _

_Tyler nods, reluctantly letting him go. Jeremy has to fight not to look back as he walks away._

_**Damn you, Tyler. **_Jeremy thinks as he falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy sit's at the bar and scans the crowd, telling himself he's looking for Vicki even as he sees her walking up from the corner of his eye. It's not until he spots Tyler playing pool with Matt that he turns to smile at Vicki, swearing the little kick of arousal is for her and not Tyler. He listens as she goes on about someone spilling...something. He looks over to see Tyler watching them looking annoyed. _Here we go again. _He thinks, annoyance creeping in. _She's not yours Tyler. I can talk to her if I want. _

"It was everywhere! So gross." Vicki is saying when he turns back to her. He laughs along with her, thinking it's nice to see her laughing, and orders a coke. He eyes her as she walks away, huffing a laugh when he sees Tyler start towards him angrily only to be stopped by Matt. He shakes his head and looks around, rolling his eyes at Bonnie and Caroline bickering in a corner. _Why don't they just kiss and make up already._ Not too far from them Elena is flirting with Stefan while Damon glares at them both tossing back a shot of tequila.

Vicki sets his coke down next to him bringing his attention back to her, she steps back staring at him. "Soooo. What did you bring me?" She asks bouncing on her toes.

Jeremy tilts his head. "Was I suppose to bring you something?"

"Come on, Jeremy" She whines, stepping closer.

Jeremy laughs and slips her the pills he'd brought her. They both glance over to see Tyler glaring at them again.

"Just ignore him, Jeremy. Don't start anything." Vicki says, turning back to him.

"I'm not starting anything. He's the one acting all caveman over me talking to you. Any second now he'll storm over here and drag you off by your hair." He mocks, giving a lock of her hair a tug.

"And you'll what? Quote poetry? Sweet talk me out the door?" She taunts walking away.

Jeremy sips his coke watching her go, he can still feel Tyler's eyes on him and refuses to give him the satisfaction of looking over at his smirking face. He knows Tyler is just waiting to mock him for getting shot down yet again. He sit's sipping his coke til Vicki finally comes back around.

"Come on Vick, let's get out of here, do something **fun**" He groans leaning over the bar.

"I'm off in five, we can go have a smoke" She says wiping down the counter.

"Ok." He answers with a smile, sitting back to wait.

Stefan walks over and orders drinks at the end of the bar, glancing over at Elena and gritting his teeth. Following his gaze Jeremy isn't at all surprised to see Damon leaning on the table next to Elena. He's smiling down at her looking amused, leaning down like he's telling her some big secret, completely ignoring her nervous glances at Stefan. Stefan get's their drinks and stalks back to the table. Damon talks to Stefan, expression dripping innocence, and walks away.

Jeremy glances at his watch and looks up just as Vicki walks up. Smiling he stands when she grabs his wrist letting her tug him towards the door. He doesn't even notice Tyler until he's on him, dragging him away from Vicki and shoving him back.

"What the hell do you think your doing, Jeremy?" He demands glaring at him.

"Back off, Tyler." He says shoving him back.

"Tyler, Don't. Just leave him alone." Vicki pushes between them, trying to back Tyler up.

Tyler steps around her, getting back in Jeremy's face. "I **told **you to stay away from her."

Jeremy doesn't know who swung first, one second their glaring at each other, the next they are rolling around on the ground trading punches. He's vaguely aware of Vicki screaming at them, a table crashing to the floor, people scrambling to break them up. There is a roaring in his ears, every blow Tyler lands holding more impact then it should. Arms wrap around him dragging him away. He thinks he hears Tyler yelling _let him go _but thinks it must be in his head. He hears Stefan's voice near his ear. "Let's get you out of here."

He looks back, wiping the blood from his lip, as he walks out the door. Tyler's trying to come after him, pushing and shoving to get around Matt, but Matt knows how to keep someone from getting by and holds him off. Jeremy is starting to feel like Matt's his own personal blocker.

The cold air is like a slap in the face when he turns around, Stefan's still got his arm around him helping him along. "I'm alright, go back to Elena." He mumbles, sidestepping him.

"I should help you" Stefan says reaching for him again.

"I said I'm alright." Jeremy interrupts. "Just...just go back to Elena. Please."

Jeremy doesn't look back to see if he listens, just walk away, dabbing at his lip with the back of his hand. His eye is throbbing in a way that warns him he'll have a hell of a black eye to show for it. _Great. That's just...great _

The trip home passes in a blur. He stumbles through the door and runs up the stairs, breath hitching as he closes his door behind him. _Just out of breath_ He tells himself, bracing his hand on the door and kicking off his shoes, ignoring the way it trembles as his breath hitches again. _I'll get my breath back any second and I'll be fine_ he swears, refusing to admit it has anything to do with them fighting. Denies the way his eyes burn when he thinks of how angry Tyler was. "I don't care" he whispers, curling up under the covers. _Liar _his mind whispers as he falls asleep.

He doesn't know how long he slept before the ringing of the doorbell wakes him. Cursing under his breath, he rolls out of bed. Stumbling down the stairs seconds later he swears he's gonna kill whoever is at the door. Jerking the door open he freezes, blinking at Tyler standing there before stepping back to slam the door.

"Wait! Please, can I come in?" Tyler asks, shooting out a hand to hold the door open.

"Why the hell should I let you in?" He asks, staring at him, eyes wide, like he's grown a second head.

"We need to talk. Please." He asks, eyes pleading with him to let him in.

Jeremy stares at him, eyes roaming his face. _Barely has a mark on him_. He's tempted to punch him in the nose to rectify that, but looking in Tyler's eyes he sighs and opens the door. Tyler slips past him without a word. Closing the door quietly, Jeremy turns and leads the way up the stairs, all to aware of Tyler at his back. Waving him through the door, Jeremy closes it and leans against it as Tyler sits at the edge of the bed.

"Come to tell me to stay away from Vicki?" He asks, crossing his arms.

"Yes!" Tyler hisses back before clenching his fists and staring down at them.

"Well get over it. You cant order me away from her" Jeremy growls back storming closer.

"Like hell I cant. Stay away from her" Tyler demands, glaring up at him.

"I think you should go." Jeremy glares back.

"Damn it" Tyler growls, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him down on the bed.

"Let go!" Jeremy demands, breath hitching, as Tyler rolls them.

"Shhh." Tyler breathes, pinning Jeremy's hands above his head. "Just stop"

"Let me up." Jeremy says, turning his head away.

"No. Damn it, Jeremy, She was all over you!" Tyler snaps

"Wh..what?" Jeremy stutters, looking up at him.

Tyler stares into his eyes for a long moment before huffing a laugh and pressing his lips to Jeremy's forehead. "You thought...ah hell."

Jeremy gives his hands a tug, surprised when Tyler let's them go. He slips his arms around Tyler, thinking about what he'd said. "You were jealous." He whispers. "Jealous of **her **talking to **me**."

"I was not" Tyler denies, squirming.

"You were too" Jeremy insists, laughing. Tipping his head up he kisses him, laughter stopping the instant their lips touch. Gasping Jeremy jerks back. "I..I didn't mean..I don't know why." He babbles panicking. _What the hell did I do that for?_

"Shh. It's ok" Tyler whispers, pressing a light kiss to Jeremy's lips. Placing a tender kiss to his split lip before lifting up to gently kiss his eye, along his jaw.

"Don't" Jeremy whispers, eyes burning, looking anywhere but at him.

"I'm sorry" He whispers, kissing his eye again. "I'm sorry" Other eye. "I'm sorry" Lips. "I'm sorry"

He whispers again, slowly sliding his tongue along Jeremy's bottom lip.

Jeremy's lips slowly tremble open, sucking Tyler's bottom lip gently. "I'm sorry" He whispers back. Tilting his head back to kiss him, long and slow, arms tugging him closer. Sighing into the kiss he slips his hands under Tyler's shirt, caressing up and down his back, loving the little hum of pleasure it earns him. Gripping the hem he lifts it up and off, eyes roaming Tyler's body in the moonlight before leaning in for another kiss, pouting when Tyler shakes his head.

Tyler laughs, tugging Jeremy's shirt off before leaning down to gently nip his pouting lip, teasing him into a smile before kissing him again. Hands roaming his body as he toes off his shoes.

"Ty" Jeremy whispers, gliding his hands around to tug open his jeans. Popping open the button he hesitates, glancing at the door. "We shouldn't" He whispers.

"Nobody will know. We'll be quiet." Tyler coaxes.

Jeremy chews his bottom lip, ignoring the flare of pain, glancing again at the door.

"Don't move" Tyler tells him, walking over and locking the door.

Jeremy watches him, butterflies wild in his stomach, as he crawls back up his body.

"See? Nobody will know" He repeats, kissing him again.

Jeremy smiles into the kiss, heart racing as he tugs Tyler's zipper down. Sliding his hands under his jeans, he pushes them down as he curves his hands over his ass, squeezing gently and pulling him down as he grinds up to meet him. Matching Tyler's moan of pleasure, loving the feel of Tyler's hard cock rubbing the length of his. Throwing his head back he grinds into him harder while shoving his pants down, laughing when Tyler nearly rolls off the bed trying to kick his pants off.

"Shut up" Tyler laughs, tugging his pants open and yanking them down and off.

Jeremy rolls them, leaning down to kiss him, grinding into him. Moaning he kisses down his neck, loving the taste of him. Tyler's hand fists in his hair, tugging him down. The butterflies kick into a frenzy as he let's himself be guided down, kisses and kitten licks all the way down. He tries to stop, suck and play with his nipples, but Tyler gives a harder tug and he gives in. He feels Tyler's cock bump his chin and hesitates, looking up at him.

"Ty." He whispers nervously.

"Jeremy" He whispers back, hand in his hair tugging him lower, cock rubbing slick and wet over his lips.

Jeremy moans at the feel, tongue flicking out to taste, eyes darting up at Tyler's gasp. Lips trembling open he slowly slides his mouth over the tip, tongue rubbing as he gently sucks, eyes closing on Tyler's moan. He let's the hand in his hair slowly tug him lower, hands fisting in the blanket, he tries to back away when it feel like too much.

"Just a little more. You can do it" Tyler whispers, eyes pleading down at him.

Jeremy tugs back, easing back up the length, nervously watching Tyler bite his lip. He backs off, licking and sucking the tip before slowly sliding back down, taking a little more before backing off. Tyler's hand tightens in his hair but he let's Jeremy set the pace, moans falling from his lips urging him on. Jeremy starts getting into it, moving faster, taking him deeper, quickly becoming addicted to the taste and feel of Tyler in his mouth, fucking down his throat. Jeremy takes him as deep as he can, nose buried in his curls and **moans**, swallowing around him.

"Enough" Tyler warns pulling him up.

Jeremy pouts up at him, making Tyler curse and drag Jeremy under him. Tyler knees his legs open, sliding between them and grinding into him.

"Give me something to ease the way, you've got to have **something **in here." Tyler says desperately

Jeremy fumbles for the drawer and pulls out a small tube of hand lotion.

"Fucking knew it" Tyler moans reaching for the lotion.

Jeremy narrows his eyes, pulling the lotion away.

"Jere" Tyler whines making Jeremy laugh and hand it over.

Tyler pours some into his hand, coating his fingers and rubbing some into his other hand before tossing it aside. Wrapping one slick hand around Jeremy's cock he pumps it slow as he rubs a fingertip over his hole before sliding inside.

Jeremy moans long and low, leaning up to kiss and suck on his neck, marking him like he'd been marked. His marks had all been left closer to the back of his neck, hidden by his hair. He smirks knowing Tyler wont be able to hide his. "Mine" He whispers into his ear.

Tyler moans, sliding a second finger in. Releasing Jeremy's cock to brace his hand at Jeremy's side so he can kiss him fast and dirty.

"Hurry" Jeremy demands, rocking down on his fingers.

"Fuck" Tyler pulls back grabbing the lotion. "Gonna fuck you open, Jere."

"God, yes" Jeremy moans, pulling him down.

Tyler positions himself and presses in, filling him with a long firm thrust, making him gasp and cling to him, breath gasping out as Tyler pulls back and fills him again, and again. Squirming at the stretch and burn, moaning when Tyler grabs a handful of hair and drags him up for a kiss.

Tyler takes him hard and fast, fist rough in his hair, mouth demanding on his. Jeremy digs his nails into his back and holds on for the ride, hips rocking up into every thrust, moans spilling from his lips getting louder and louder.

Tyler laughs, covering his mouth. "Shhh" He whispers, muffling his own moans in the side of Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy grips him tighter and screams into his hand, everything else fading away as he finally let's go and screams, fucking up onto him, legs wrapping tighter around him, nails dragging down his back. He grips Tyler's ass and bucks up, head thrown back, sobs merging with the screams as he falls apart, shooting between them, tightening around Tyler and dragging him along with him.

They lay there kissing, breathless, neither ready to lose contact. Tyler finally eases back, slipping free and rolling to the side. He wipes them both off with a shirt and tugs Jeremy into his arms, kissing him soft and slow. Jeremy curls around him, tangling their legs together before laying his head on his chest. He falls asleep moments later listening to Tyler's heartbeat. Tyler holds him closer and follows.


End file.
